ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Omnitrix, New Start part 1
New Omnitrix, New Start part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10 : Alien Blast and first episode of season one Summary Ben's omnitrix gets destroyed and Azmuth makes him a new one that is much more advance Plot Bellwood Factory, Bellwood We then see Ben as Swampfire battling a Electronzon Swampfire burns the Electronzon Swampfire : It's un-effective guys! We then see Gwen shooting manas on Electronzons Gwen : Try to turn to somebody else stronger! Swampfire turns to Echo-Echo Echo-Echo : Oh man! i wanted Humoungasaur The Electronzon pushes Echo-Echo away Echo-Echo looks in shock as the Electronzon readies his laser INTRO : Ben 10! When there is a problem here he comes! There's nothing gonna happen when you feel alright Because Ben 10 came to you're side You're never gonna feel the fright! BEN 10! INTRO END : The Electronzon tries to slice Echo-Echo in half Echo-Echo shields himself with his hand Echo-Echo glitches and turns back to normal Gwen : Ben! Kevin is then seen trying to keep Electronzons from going to Portal 171 Kevin : Guys any help here?! The Electronzons suddenly explode Kevin : Huh? Azmuth teleports near Ben Azmuth : TENNYSON! Ben : Uh..hi Azmuth Azmuth : You broke the Omnitrix! Ben : I didn't technically broke it, it was an accident Azmuth : You fool! the Omnitrix is the strongest thing in the Universe and you broke it! Ben : But i'm pretty sure you can fix it Azmuth : *sigh* Ben : Right? Kevin : Dude you're so doomed Gwen elbows Kevin Kevin : Hey! Azmuth : Alright, that Omnitrix was a prototype anyway Ben : See? Kevin : You're still doomed Gwen : But Azmuth i thought you already created the real one? Azmuth : But this is an Advance one Kevin : Woah Azmuth turns his back Azmuth teleports the Advance Omnitrix to his hand Azmuth gives it to Ben Azmuth : If you break this one, you will never get another one ever Tennyson Ben : I can take care of it Azmuth Azmuth : I see Azmuth turns Azmuth teleports away Kevin : Well that was rude Ben : New Omnitrix guys! Gwen : When there is a New Omnitrix though Ben, New Enemies arrive to either take it or destroy it Ben : You got a point on that Gwen A huge explosion is then heard Ben : And we got a job to do too Bellwood, Mr.Smoothies Ben and team approach to see Doctor Part attacking the Civillians Kevin : Who is this guy? Doctor Part : Who am i?, I am the greatest man in the world ever! i won the Golden Doctor Award! Ben : Yeah...right Doctor Part : Who dares to challenge me? Ben : A friend i call... Ben transforms Gigabyte : Humoungasaur!!!....huh?! Who is this guy? Doctor Part attacks Ben Gwen : Ben! Kevin absorbs stone Doctor Part electrifyes Gigabyte Gigabyte just absorbs the electricity Gigabyte : Ahah! i found out! Gigabyte tries to emit electricity Gigabyte fails Gigabyte : WHAT?! Kevin punches Doctor Part Doctor Part evades Doctor Part : Bad move Doctor Part slams Kevin into the cement Gwen fires Mana on Doctor Part Doctor Part teleports near Gwen Gwen : Huh? Doctor Part creates a sonic shield and makes Gwen fall off her Mana-floor Gigabyte : GWEN! Gigabyte tries again to emit electricity Gigabyte : AH! I'm useless now! Doctor Part appears right in-front of Gigabyte Gigabyte un-intentionally stops the time Gigabyte : huh?, why'd everybody stop moving? Gigabyte touches Doctor Part The time starts again Doctor Part gets pushed away by a Cosmic Ray from Gigabyte Gigabyte : Woah! Gigabyte keeps on shooting Cosmic Ray to Doctor Part Doctor Part teleports near Gigabyte An ice hits Doctor Part Doctor Part gets knocked down Gigabyte reverts back to Ben Ben : What was that? Gwen gets up after getting unconcious Gwen : That was a big hit Ben Kevin also gets up Ben : Whatever that was, it sure did hit this Doctor Party dude Doctor Part is then seen unconcious Behind Mr.Smoothy, Bellwood We then see Jet watching over them A Buzz is heard Jet answers his phone Voice : Get back to base NOW! Jet leaves Back to the Gang Kevin : Doctor Part guy just literally destroyed Mr.Smoothy Ben Ben : Will they ever fix this again? Gwen : I heard there is another Mr.Smoothy 60 ft away here Ben : Maybe later Gwen Grandpa Max suddenly appears with the Rust Bucket Grandpa Max makes a quick stop Grandpa Max appears Grandpa Max : Hop on kids! Ben, Gwen and Kevin enter the rust bucket The Rust Bucket leaves Ben : Wait grandpa, If you're here...who's driving? Grandpa Max : Oh don't worry, Manny is driving Gwen : Manny? Manny : Oh ya'll get outta the way! Helen : Manny don't get so excited, This is you're first day driving Manny : Sorry i just get excited sometimes Helen : Sometimes? you mean alot Ben : Hey guys Helen : Hi ben!, it's so good to see you again Ben : It is Gwen : So grandpa, why did you pick us up? Grandpa Max : We just wanted you to go investigate City of Alkarta, many weird things have been happening there Kids Kevin : You sure weird things? Grandpa Max : Yes Kevin : I'm on, how bout you guys? Ben and Gwen look at each other Ben and Gwen nod at each other Ben : We're on! Underground City of Alkarta, Under Bellwood The Rust Bucket stops moving The Gang leave The Rust Bucket Manny : Man, run out of fuel Grandpa Max : Guess you kids must go on without us, better investigate before those weird things go away Gwen : We're on it grandpa Ben and team leave Grandpa Max : Helen, can you buy fuel for us? Helen : I'm on it! Helen quickly leaves The scene quickly changes to the City Ben and gang sees a Girl Ben : Maybe we should ask somebody Ben approaches the girl Ben : Hey miss, do you mind if i ask? The Girl looks at Ben Girl : Yeah? Ben : Have you been seeing some weird things going around here? Girl : No.. A boom is then heard Ben : Guess there really is.. Ben transforms to Quick Speed Quick Speed : Oh man! new guy again Quick Speed let's go guys! Quick Speed runs Quick Speed gets even faster Kevin : Woah, Ben wait up! Gwen makes Mana-Floors The Mana-Floors lift Kevin and Gwen up Gwen : Come on Kevin, we got a job to do Quick Speed : I'M FAAAAASSSTT!! Quick Speed stops running Quick Speed hits a wall Gwen and Kevin approach Quick Speed Gwen : Are you alright? Quick Speed laughs Quick Speed : HAH!, I feel nothing Gwen We then see packs of civillians running away from the fire Quick Speed : Looks like we might need somebody stronger now.. Quick Speed slams his hand on the Omnitrix Quick Speed transforms to Buster Buster runs to the fire Gwen : Wait up Ben! Gwen and Kevin follow Ben Buster is then seen knocking off walls that had fallen Buster : HELEN! Gwen : Helen? Buster quickly runs to Helen Buster picks Helen up Buster : Gwen take Helen outta here, Kevin help me find more civillians Gwen makes a Mana-Floor Buster puts Helen down Gwen and Helen leave Buster throws more fallen walls away Buster and Kevin then see Jet flying away Buster : Hey you! Jet flies away Kevin : Let's follow THAT guy Buster : I need somebody who can fly fast.. Buster slams his hand on the omnitrix Buster transforms to Jetray Jetray : Oh yeah!, Somebody i really wanted to turn to! Jetray flies and follows Jet Jetray : Flying is you're mastered skill ain't it? Jet flies down Jetray flies down too Jet runs away in a flash Jetray : Woah! where'd ya go?! Jetray returns back to normal Ben presses a button in his Omnitrix Ben : Guys?, The Flying Dude got away Kevin *on the omnitrix* : Copy that Gwen *on the omnitrix* : I got Helen back to the Rust Bucket, everything okay there? Ben : Not really Caveruins, Far From Bellwood Jet and Doctor Part appear right next to a Mysterious Figure Mysterious Figure : You have failed me both...I am afraid we we're exposed to a huge threat Jet : Sir i-- Mysterious Figure : Shut up The Mysterious Figure laughs As the episode ends Events *Ben gets a new advance Omnitrix Characters *Main Characters **Ben Tennyson **Gwen Tennyson **Kevin Levin **Aeris/Girl **Manny Armstrong **Helen Wheels **Grandpa Max **Azmuth *Villians **Doctor Part **Jet **Mysterious Figure *Aliens used **Gigabyte (Accidental transformation, choosed alien was Humoungasaur) **Quick Speed **Swampfire (Off-screen transformation) **Echo-Echo (Accidental transformation, choosed alien was Humoungasaur) **Buster Trivia *First EPISODE :D Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Alien Blast Episodes